Return of the Empire
by Godfathachris
Summary: This is my first fanfiction it is about the MI high team (series 5-7) in the Elder Scrolls world reviews are welcome pleas nothing to bad. Owen Characters in it as well. parings Dan/Keri, Tom/Aneisha, Zoe/OC, Frank/Stella. Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Empire

Prologue

It was the Wealth of Cyrodiil that brought the Druchii to the Empire. They sacked Anvil first and destroyed what little resistance there was. Then the host marched unopposed on to Kavach and raised it, from that day forth the Gold Coast was renamed the Cost of Sorrow. Then it was only a matter of time until all the other cities fell to their host. Finally the Druchii turned their attention to the Imperial city, the jewel of the Empire. The host got into the city and marched straight to the Imperial Palace, there Emperor Thomas Morgan led the final defence of the Empire and on the 3rd of Frostfall in the year 342 that Cyrodiil fell, then it was only a matter of time until the rest of the Empire fell. It's people forced to serve our new Druchii masters and if we forgot that we were servents, and I use the term loosely, we were handed over to the Enforcers. Most never came back. It has been 500 years since that defeat. In that time there were rebellions but these were brutally crushed accept for one the one I helped bring about. Nowadays we live with the Druchii. Some of us myself and the new Emperor, Daniel Morgan the first of his name, included have even married Druchii. My name is Hadvar Vale and this is my tale of love, loss and the rebuilding of an Empire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has taken so long to upload, I have had exams and just have not had the time to upload. I would like to thank some friends for helping me at school in a free. So Here it is Chapter 1 A Chance meeting.**

* * *

Return of the Empire

Chapter 1 A Chance Meeting POV Zoe

My name is Zoe Summers. I am a Dark elf or a Druchii as my people are called by some. I know what happened all those years ago but me and my family are nothing like are ancestors some of my best friends are Humans. I live with my Uncle Frank Summers and my sister Keri Summers, we live in the village called Applesdale. My standard day consists of waking up at about 6am, I have a bath and eat breakfast with my family. At 9am I go out the back and practice with my two knifes whilst Keri is usually showing up Tom at archery. By mid-day I have finished and I usually go out and go to the market with Keri and Tom. At 2pm I have to go home and do chores, Fun, then I help uncle Frank and Keri make dinner, we eat at about 7pm, then I go to sleep at 11pm.

However the 21st of Heartfire was Different. I had finished my dinner, it was about 7.30, and I asked my Uncle if me and Keri could go to the market. As there had been a trader come in from Highrock who had brought many fine silks and Velvets plus lots of new cloths. We went to the market and had a look. All the way Keri was going on about what she should buy weather it should be some new shirts or armour, I Was thinking about more about some new dresses and skirts. When we got to the Market I browsed around for lots of items, I finally decided on a new black and white dress, it was so beautiful, and Keri bought a red cloak and a white sleeveless shirt, the whole lot cost about 80 Septims. We decided to go back to the house by skirting along the wood the Strawberries were out and I love strawberries because they can be made into jelly. Just as we were picking the last few strawberries we herd sticks breaking and turned to see two boys and one girl burst out of the woods. The think that really caught my eye was the fact that one of the boys had an Crossbow bolt sticking out of his right shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Return of the Empire

Chapter 2 A Life Shattered POV Hadvar

It was the 22nd of Heartfire and I had been tracking a stag for about an hour, through the Imperial reserve. It had finally stopped at the ford, on the River Rush. As I levelled my bow for a clean shot and said, to myself, "Stay there, just stay there".

As I was just about to lose my arrow I heard a SNAP! I spun round to find out if it was something or someone stalking me, to see my two friends Dan Morgan and Aniesha Jones. I said "Dame you two, you just caused the stag I was tracking to run off", Aniesha just laughed.

Dan said "don't worry about it; I have just seen some peacocks near the Campbell estate".

"Fine I said lets go" and so off we went. After about an hour we had bagged ourselves three peacocks, one owl and about half a dozen pigeons, which is not that bad for an hour long hunt. Then we headed back to the 'outlaw' camp. Once we got there the camp leader Gareth Vale came over and bellowed at us "Where in Oblivion did you get those?" pointing at the two peacocks on my belt.

"Not in Oblivion, but in a field near the Campbell estate" I said in my defence. Gareth just rolled his eyes at us and we went over to the fire near our three tents and started to clean the birds and start to cook them , they would make a good stew tonight, at three o'clock Dan and Aniesha left to start there watch of the south passage, that is when my life changed for ever.

The first thing I knew about the attack was a sudden jolt of pain in my arm that woke me, I turned to look at what had happened assuming that some idiot had stepped on my arm by accident. No it was not someone's foot but a crossbow bolt sticking out of right shoulder through my light leathers and out the other side, well that would explain the pain I felt, and Gareth shouting at us to grab our weapons. Then the Enforcers charged screaming war cries and shouting curses. The first one to reach me I slashed my short sword, which was on my belt, across his chest and the Enforcer staggered back and look at his chest which was coloured a deep crimson. Then he issued a feral growl at me and slammed in to me, causing me to fall backward on to the crossbow bolt, pushing it through my arm further. I think I passed out I can't be sure but the next thing I remembered was Gareth dragging me and pulling me up on to my feet. Suddenly he turned to me and said "Go and find Dan and get him out of here". Naturally I refused and replied "No way in he..." Gareth walloped me and said "Don't you swear boy, now go and find Dan now!"

After that I ran and grabbed Dan and Aniesha. Dan was in the middle of grappling with an Enforcer, I never have been able to understand why he always tries to beat them to a pulp just dim I suppose, and Aniesha was half way through freezing two Enforcers. I throw one of my knives in to the chest of the one Dan was grappling with and told them to come with me. We ran to the hill near the camp but I stopped when I heard something that mead my blood run cold. What I heard was Gareth shouting "For the Empire and for hon…" he never finished as a spear was thrust through his chest ,by someone whom I consider to be the most evil elf in the world High Enforcer Hamish Campbell, all I could yell was " No Father!"


End file.
